Impulsion
by StratoGott
Summary: Une rencontre fortuite pousse Harry à se questionner lui-même. Histoire située pendant la troisième année.
1. Impulsion : Harry

J'ai reçu récemment une magnifique review de Ciryaquenhiril. Elle m'a vraiment donné envie de me remettre à écrire. Du coup, j'ai essayé de trouver des nouvelles idées d'histoires. L'histoire qui va suivre est celle qui est apparue quand toutes mes pensées superflues se sont dissipées.

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, quand il fut soudain forcé de relâcher tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons, car une tête blonde venait de s'écraser contre sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et vit une petite fille, visiblement une élève de première année, habillée dans les couleurs de Serpentard, par terre et visiblement embarrassée. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Pardon, je suis désolé.

\- Je suppose que je suis si petite que je passe inaperçue, répondit la jeune fille en acceptant la main qui lui était offerte.

\- Euh, non.

\- C'était une blague, Potter, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

\- Une blague ?

\- C'est parce que je suis Serpentard, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de blagues ?

\- Si, si bien sûr !

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas si coincé Potter, c'est vraiment décevant...

\- Décevant ? Demanda la garçon, sa curiosité piquée.

\- Avec toutes les histoires qu'on raconte sur toi, je t'aurais cru plus... _plus !_

\- Ne va pas croire tout ce qu'on dit sur moi, s'énerva Harry. Surtout si c'est Malefoy...

\- Alors tu n'as pas visité la chambre des secrets l'année dernière ?

\- Euh, si...

\- Et tué un basilic millénaire ?

\- Bah euh...

\- Quelle conversation ! Se moqua la jeune fille. Tout le monde connait tes aventures Potter, alors ne soit pas étonné que les gens soient déçus quand ils se rendent compte qu'en fait tu n'es pas si intéressant que ça. Je ne voulais pas croire ma sœur quand elle me disait que tu n'étais rien de spécial en classe.

\- Je connais ta sœur ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, mais toi, tout le monde te connait. Bon, salut Potter.

\- Attends, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Tu te rappelles enfin tes bonnes manières ? Je m'appelle Astoria.

\- Astoria... ?

\- Greengrass.

* * *

Alors que sa leçon particulière sur les patronus venait de se terminer, Harry resta dans la pièce pendant que Lupin faisait du rangement. Voyant que le jeune garçon semblait troublé, le professeur se décida à briser la glace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble Harry ? D'habitude, vous n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que mes parents seraient fiers de moi, professeur ?

\- C'est une question difficile Harry, avoua Lupin après un moment d'hésitation. Je pense que James serait fier de vous savoir dans l'équipe de Quidditch et de ce que vous avez accompli pendant vos deux premières années.

\- Pendant mes deux premières années ? S'étonna la garçon.

\- Bien sûr, vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas entendu parler de vos aventures ? Et pour revenir à notre conversation, James serait fier et Lily horrifiée en entendant ce qui s'est passé et vous aurait enfermé à la maison jusqu'à vos trente ans, mais secrètement, elle serait fière aussi.

\- Oui, mais pour le reste ?

\- Le reste ?

\- Pour l'école et tout ça, je suppose. Est-ce qu'ils seraient fiers de mes résultats ?

\- Vous êtes mon meilleur élève Harry, répondit Lupin immédiatement.

\- Et dans les autres matières ?

\- James n'aurait rien dit, avoua le professeur, visiblement réticent. Mais je suppose que Lily aurait voulu que vous vous appliquiez plus dans toutes les matières. Elle était un peu perfectionniste... un peu comme votre amie, Miss Granger.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Et ils avaient une matière préférée ?

\- James était brillant en transfiguration. A vrai dire, nous l'étions tous, ajouta Lupin avait un sourire nostalgique. Lily était douée en tout, mais particulièrement en potions, je suppose.

\- En potions ?

\- Oui, après tout, elle et... commença Lupin, mais il s'arrêta soudainement.

\- Elle et, monsieur ?

\- J'en ai trop dit, soupira le professeur. Ce que je vais vous dire, je vous demanderai de ne pas l'ébruiter, même si la plupart des professeurs sont au courant.

\- Bien sûr, professeur.

\- Votre mère était amie avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Rogue ? Cria Harry.

\- Oui. Ils se connaissaient avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Ils habitaient le même village.

\- Mais pourquoi Rogue est si...

\- Dur avec vous ? Termina Lupin.

\- Oui.

\- Parce qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec votre père déjà. Un peu comme vous et monsieur Malefoy. Et parce que votre mère a dû rompre leur amitié car Sev... je veux dire, le professeur Rogue, était ami avec des partisans de Voldemort et qu'elle n'approuvait pas.

Harry resta longtemps silencieux, essayant d'assimiler au mieux tout ce qui venait de lui être révélé. Il fut tenté plusieurs fois de poser de nouvelles questions, mais il sentait qu'il avait suffisamment abusé de la gentillesse de son professeur qui ne semblait par confortable à l'idée d'avoir ressorti des histoires qui auraient sûrement dû rester dans le passé. Il salua alors son professeur d'un signe de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il fut interrompu alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée.

\- Harry, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir ne pas déranger le professeur Rogue avec ce que je viens de vous dire.

\- Bien sûr professeur.

\- Merci, Harry.

* * *

Harry ferma son livre de potions en soupirant. La potion prévue pour le prochain cours avaient quelques étapes compliquées qui ne pardonneraient aucunes erreurs, mais il se sentait prêt. Autour de lui, la salle commune était vide. Enfin, quasiment. Encore une fois, Hermione s'était endormie à une table, devant ses livres encore ouverts. Le jeune garçon se leva et alla prendre un des plaids qui couvrait le canapé le plus proche pour couvrir son amie avec.

Harry était en train de se demander s'il devait la réveiller, se rappelant la réaction qu'elle avait eu la fois précédente, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier menant aux chambres des filles. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny apparut au pied des escaliers avant de se figer en voyant qu'Harry la dévisageait. Elle se mit à rougir et à bafouiller.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu Hermione monter et...

\- Elle s'est encore endormie en travaillant, soupira Harry en montrant son amie d'un geste de la main.

\- Ah.

\- Tu veux que je la réveille ?

\- Non, je vais m'en occuper. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais le faire tout à l'heure.

\- Au moins elle se rend compte qu'elle a un problème, déplora Harry. Bon courage, Ginny. Et bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers son dortoir et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, quand il se ravisa et interpella la jeune fille rousse.

\- Ginny ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant et en rougissant de plus belle, visiblement surprise.

\- Est-ce que tu es déçue que je ne sois pas comme dans les histoires qu'on a pu raconter sur moi ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et fut soudain très intéressée par ses chaussons. Un long silence gêné passa, avant qu'Harry ne se décide à reprendre la parole, décidant d'épargner son interlocutrice.

\- Je suis désolé Ginny, mais question était déplacée. Bonne nuit.

Et il se retourna et commença à monter les escaliers.

\- Parfois, avoua la rouquine, ce qui fit s'arrêter Harry une fois de plus. C'est juste que quand on entend mon frère tu as des aventures géniales. Et tu voles super bien. Et... et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et le reste du temps, tu es _juste Harry_ , un élève comme les autres. C'est comme si tu étais deux personnes différentes.

\- Et quand je suis _juste Harry_ , je suis décevant ?

\- NON ! S'exclama Ginny. Non. C'est juste que, des fois, je me demande comment ça serait de vivre une de tes aventures...

\- Techniquement...

\- En étant consciente, ajouta la jeune fille. Et sans serpents si possible.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Merci Ginny.

\- De rien.

\- Ginny ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je te préfère cent fois quand tu n'es pas en train de mettre ton coude dans le beurre.

\- Harry ! se plaignit la rouquine en devenant écarlate.

\- Vraiment, ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, bonne nuit Ginny.

* * *

\- Un résultat acceptable, Potter, comme c'est surprenant, commenta Rogue d'un ton pincé. Mais je suppose que Miss Granger ne vous aurait pas permis d'échouer trop lamentablement. Rangez vos affaires. Pour la prochaine fois, un rouleau de parchemin à tout ceux qui ont échoué sur les raisons de leur échec.

Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau et Hermione se pencha vers Harry.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Harry, tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais Hemione, soupira le garçon. Mais de toute façon je ne compte pas sur Rogue pour être juste avec moi. Au pire un peu moins désagréable que d'habitude.

* * *

\- Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall, en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Entrez entrez. Asseyez-vous. Alors, tout va bien ? Un problème avec vos classes peut-être ?

\- Non non, rien de tout ça professeur, répondit le jeune homme. Même si je regrette parfois d'avoir choisi la divination...

\- Oui, la divination est une matière où l'on ne peut réussir que si l'on a un don. Mais vous vouliez me parler, Potter.

\- Oui, madame. J'ai entendu dire que mon père était doué en métamorphose et je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'en parler.

\- James, murmura McGonagall en esquissant un sourire triste. Oui, votre père, Potter, était un très bon élève, en particulier dans ma matière. Même si son comportement n'était pas toujours à la hauteur de ses aptitudes.

\- Ah ?

\- Je sais que vous connaissez bien les jumeaux Weasley, expliqua-t-elle. Eh bien, votre père et ses amis étaient un peu dans le même genre. Brillants, mais trop occupés à faire des bêtises pour vraiment exploiter leur plein potentiel.

\- Même le professeur Lupin ? S'étonna le garçon.

\- Ah, je vois que vous avez parlé à mon collègue, je comprends mieux d'où viennent vos questions, dit McGonagall avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Prenez un biscuit Potter, ce genre d'histoires méritent une tasse de thé.

* * *

\- Potter, dit Rogue en voyant le jeune garçon s'approcher de la place qu'il avait occupé lors du dernier cours. Cette fois-ci, vous allez faire équipe avec Londubat. Nous allons voir de quoi vous êtes capable sans quelqu'un de meilleur que vous pour vous sauver. Les instructions sont au tableau. Vous avez une heure.

La classe s'organisa autour de ce changement, Ron semblant heureux de pouvoir travailler avec Hermione (et d'ainsi obtenir une note supérieure à la moyenne). Le nouveau binôme d'Harry, quant à lui, était en panique. S'il était peu dégourdi d'habitude en potions, le fait d'être ainsi mentionné par le professeur en des termes peu élogieux l'avait tétanisé.

\- Neville, Neville, essaya Harry, tentant tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de son camarade, en vain. NEVILLE !

\- Veuillez ne plus crier dans ma salle de classe, Potter, demanda le professeur d'un ton sec. Et votre interruption coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor.

Rogue se retourna et alla de l'autre côté de la classe, là où se trouvaient les élèves de Serpentard.

\- Désolé, répondit enfin Neville à voix basse après quelques instants.

\- Pas grave. Bon, on va réussir à la faire cette potion, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Je suis une catastrophe Harry.

\- Neville...

\- C'est vrai. Pas la peine d'essayer de me dire le contraire.

\- En potions peut-être, accorda Harry après un moment de réflexion. Mais tu es super doué en botanique, non ?

\- Je suppose, avoua timidement Neville.

\- Très bien, alors tu vas t'occuper de la préparation des ingrédients. Et moi du mélange. Si tu ne t'approches pas du chaudron, tout devrait bien se passer !

\- D'accord.

Et tout se passa de façon adéquate. Neville, toujours nerveux, fit tomber deux fois ses ingrédients, mais comme il était du mauvais côté de la table de travail, cela n'interféra pas avec la préparation de la potion qui changea trois fois de couleurs, conformément à ce qui était indiqué dans le manuel, avant de figer sur le vert, peut-être légèrement plus pâle qu'Harry l'aurait souhaité, mais le garçon semblait satisfait de son travail.

\- Regardez-moi ça, commenta Rogue en passant à proximité du chaudron. Je dois bien dire que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... désastreux... de votre part. Je suppose que l'on peut avoir de la chance de temps en temps. Un E pour aujourd'hui, même si cela ne veut pas dire grand chose pour vous deux, après tout, faire quelque chose de vos dix doigts dans ma classe relève déjà d'un effort exceptionnel.

Quelques élèves de Serpentard rirent à ce commentaire et le professeur continua de faire le tour de classe pour noter les potions des élèves. Harry et Neville se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir, craignant que Rogue ne change d'avis et leur note par la même occasion.

\- On a eu une bonne note Harry ! S'exclama Neville une fois à l'extérieur de la salle. Merci !

\- Merci à toi aussi Neville, tu as fait ta part du travail.

\- J'ai encore fait tomber plein de trucs...

\- Deux fois, mais c'est pas grave, tant que ça ne tombe pas dans le chaudron, tout va bien. On fait une bonne équipe Neville, on devrait continuer comme ça.

\- Si je peux travailler avec Hermione, moi ça me va, commenta Ron qui venait de sortir de la salle. On a tous réussi aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune fille en question qui sortait à son tour.

\- Euh, surtout toi, avoua le rouquin.

\- Et Harry, ajouta Hermione. Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail aujourd'hui ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à t'appliquer comme ça !

\- Bien sûr Hermione, répondit-il. On fait une super équipe avec Neville !

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna le garçon en question.

\- Allez, on va poser nos sacs avant d'aller manger ! S'exclama Harry pour changer la conversation qui rendait son nouveau binôme inconfortable.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Harry fouillait dans sa valise à la recherche de parchemin neuf, Neville s'approcha.

\- Euh, Harry, je voulais encore te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

\- Pas de problème, Neville.

\- Je voulais te demander...

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais pourquoi... enfin, c'est-à-dire, d'habitude...

\- D'habitude je suis nul aussi en potions ? Termina Harry à la place de son camarade.

\- Euh...

\- J'ai appris quelque chose à propos de Rogue, avoua Harry. Quand il était à l'école ici, il était ami avec ma mère.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors pourquoi il est... ?

\- Si horrible avec moi ? Termina Harry. Crois-moi, je me suis poser la même question. Apparemment, ils se seraient disputés parce que ma mère n'aimaient les Serpentards avec qui Rogue traînait. Bref, je me suis dit que je devais faire un effort. Que c'est sûrement ce que ma mère aurait voulu.

\- Et tu comptes lui demander pour ta mère ?

\- Aucune idée. Par contre si ça pouvait rester entre nous. Ron ne saurait pas se taire et Hermione... s'arrêta Harry, avant de reprendre dans un soupir. Hermione est surmenée cette année.

\- Pas de problème Harry.

\- Merci.

* * *

\- Comme on se retrouve Potter. Tu me cherchais ? Demanda la petite fille blonde d'un ton moqueur.

\- Oui, je te cherchais, répondit honnêtement Harry.

\- Ah.

\- Qui n'a plus de conversation maintenant ?

\- C'est bon Potter, s'indigna Astoria. Dit ce que tu as à dire.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais décevant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et je ne compte pas m'excuser pour avoir dit la vérité, répondit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour que tu ne sois plus déçue ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris.

\- J'espère que tu as pris de quoi noter Potter, la liste est longue !

\- J'ai tout mon temps...

\- Alors, pour commencer...

* * *

Et c'est tout pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire mérite d'être continuée. OS ou pas, l'avenir nous le dira.


	2. Impulsion : Hermione

Et maintenant, la suite...

* * *

La nuit qui suivit la deuxième rencontre avec Astoria, Harry se trouve incapable de dormir. Ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille était assez difficile à digérer, mais faisait trop sens pour être ignoré.

 _\- La première chose que tu devrais faire, c'est t'occuper de tes amis mieux que ça, commença la jeune blonde._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Granger va bientôt craquer. D'ailleurs, ça fait beaucoup plaisir à certains Serpentards et il y a des paris dans la salle commune pour savoir quand ça va arriver._

 _Harry voulut s'indigner, mais Astoria était loin d'avoir fini._

 _\- Et Weasley aurait besoin d'être un peu remis à sa place, il n'aide absolument pas la situation. De toute façon les garçons ne sont pas matures, mais là il exagère quand même._

 _\- Il s'est excusé, le défendit Harry. Et maintenant ça va mieux..._

 _\- Pour combien de temps hein ? Mais je n'ai pas fini. Ma sœur m'a dit que tu avais fait des étincelles en potions avec Londubat, ça a surpris tout le monde ! Alors je me demandais, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'être un peu moins renfermé. Je te demande pas de jouer les Pouffsouffles et de faire ami-ami avec tout le château, mais avoir seulement deux amis c'est un peu limité. Surtout quand ils passent la moitié du temps à ne pas se parler, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _\- Et je suppose que tu voudrais en faire partie ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, tu ne le mérites pas encore. Bon, c'est tout pour ce soir Potter, salut !_

Harry soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Le lendemain, il avait cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Ce serait l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles d'Hagrid après la condamnation à mort de Buck. Le reste pouvait attendre.

* * *

Mais une autorité supérieure devait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer d'Harry, car Hermione décida de craquer ce jour-là. Elle commença sa journée en giflant Malefoy (qui bien que très satisfaisant, était très inattendu de sa part), puis sécha par inadvertance le cours de sortilèges en s'endormant d'épuisement devant un de ses livres (encore). Enfin, son premier cours de divination sur les boules de cristal se révéla être aussi son dernier, car elle décida de quitter la classe... définitivement !

Alors plus tard dans la soirée, Harry attendit que la salle commune se vide. Comme d'habitude, Hermione resta la dernière, plongée dans trois livres à la fois. Le jeune garçon passa alors à l'attaque.

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle !

\- Harry ! S'exclama la brunette, surprise. Je croyais que tout le monde était déjà monté. Tu n'es pas encore couché ?

\- Je te retourne la question Hermione ! Entre nous deux, si quelqu'un à besoin de dormir, je ne pense pas que ça soit moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hermione, soupira Harry. Ecoute, la dernière chose que je veux faire, c'est me disputer avec toi, mais ça ne peux plus durer comme ça. Tu fais trop de choses...

\- J'ai juste quelques options de plus...

\- Hermione, tu as raté le cours de sortilèges, tu as frappé Malefoy et tu as quitté la divination. Je ne dis pas que Malefoy ne l'avait pas mérité, mais quand même. Et j'avoue que laisser tomber la divination était la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire. En fait, tu devrais abandonner une autre option.

\- Harry ! S'écria la jeune fille, horrifiée. Tu n'y penses pas !

\- Arrête l'étude des moldus, tu sais déjà tout de toute façon.

\- Mais c'est intéressant de voir le point de vue des sorciers !

\- Hermione !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Ne plus me parler, encore ?

\- C'était un coup bas, se plaignit Harry. Mais mérité...

\- Alors ?

\- Non Hermione. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire attention à ta santé, concéda-t-il. Mais je peux écrire à tes parents.

\- Mes parents ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu... tu...

Mais Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se leva et monta, furieuse, dans son dortoir, laissant toutes ses affaires sorties. Harry soupira. La conversation ne s'était pas aussi bien passé qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait pu lui aussi se prendre une gifle... Il décida de ranger les affaires de son amie, en prenant soin de marquer les pages des livres avant de les fermer.

Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ranger tous les livres dans le sac d'Hermione, des bruits de pas le firent se relever et se retourner.

\- Ginny.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Hermione était furieuse ?

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette la plus proche. Il fit signe à la rouquine de venir prendre place à côté de lui et, après avoir rougi et longuement hésité, elle s'exécuta. Le jeune garçon lui raconta alors toute la journée qui l'avait poussé à poser un ultimatum à Hermione.

\- C'est un peu... radical, non ? Commenta Ginny.

\- Pas vraiment... en fait, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée.

\- Comment ?

\- Quand elle a été voir McGonagall pour mon balais. Elle avait raison de le faire, même si ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir. Là, c'est pareil...

\- Tu te rends compte qu'elle va réagir comme tu as réagi ?

\- Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais elle est plus intelligente que moi, elle devrait revenir à la raison plus vite.

\- J'espère.

* * *

La première semaine des vacances de Pacques furent éprouvantes pour Harry. Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et Ron se retrouvait bien malgré lui dans une position inconfortable, tiraillé entre ses deux amis. Il décida finalement de ne pas se décider et se plongea à la place dans des recherches pour l'appel de la condamnation de l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid.

Harry prit alors le conseil d'Astoria à cœur et se rapprocha de Neville, qui semblait lui aussi submergé par le travail. Les deux garçons se lancèrent alors à deux dans leurs devoirs.

La deuxième semaine fut encore pire, car le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison approchait et la victoire restait très incertaine. Alors en plus des devoirs de vacances, Harry se retrouva enrôlé dans des entraînements supplémentaires quotidiens. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva Hermione, endormie sur ses livres, de bon matin, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il réveilla délicatement la jeune fille et, sans dire un mot, sortit en direction du stade. Quand il revint, en sueur et passablement fatigué, c'est une Hermione la tête basse qui l'attendait.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'écrire à mes parents, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non, je viens de le faire. Pour leur dire que j'avais arrêté la divination... et l'étude des moldus. Tu avais raison Harry.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir pour autant.

\- Je comprends ce que tu as ressenti pour ton balais maintenant.

\- Je crois qu'on est quitte, Hermione.

\- La prochaine fois que je suis... un peu excessive avec mes études...

\- Un peu excessive ? Se moqua Harry.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Bref, la prochaine fois, n'attends pas six mois, d'accord.

\- Promis.

\- Maintenant si tu veux te faire pardonner, gagne cette satanée coupe de Quidditch ! C'est impossible de se concentrer et j'aimerai bien travailler tranquille !

\- Hermione...

* * *

AN : Le problème dans cette histoire, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de où je vais. Je laisse la laisse avancer toute seule et pour quelqu'un qui aime bien tout planifier... Bref. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	3. Impulsion : Daphné

\- Potter !

Le garçon en question se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une jeune fille blonde habillée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Cette situation aurait pu être habituelle, mais elle ne l'était pas, car la personne en question ne pouvait pas être Astoria, sauf si celle-ci avait décidé de grandir de vingt centimètres et de vieillir de deux ans en à peine deux semaines.

\- Ah, répondit enfin Harry après un instant de réflexion. Tu dois être la sœur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fait avec ma sœur, Potter ?

\- Euh, rien ?

\- Rien ?

\- Oui, répondit honnêtement le garçon. On s'est parlé deux fois... et, c'est tout ?

\- Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi depuis deux semaines, tout ce que j'entends d'elle c'est Harry par ci, Harry par là. A l'entendre, tu serais son nouveau meilleur ami pour la vie ou son élève...

\- Elle m'appelle Harry ? S'étonna le garçon à voix haute, mais plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.

\- Potter ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais c'est vrai, on s'est parlé deux fois. Enfin, même pas. On s'est bousculé une fois, elle m'a insulté. Et après quand je suis retourné la voir...

\- Attends, le coupa-t-elle. Elle t'insulte et tu retournes la voir? Tu es maso ou quoi ?

\- Non, enfin je veux dire, je comprends que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais ce qu'elle m'a dit était vrai. Pas très sympa, mais vrai, alors je me suis dit qu'elle aurait peut-être d'autres conseils.

\- Je vois. Tu es son nouveau projet...

\- Projet ?

\- Ma petite sœur aime bien manipuler les gens et faire que le monde tourne comme elle le voudrait. Et elle voudrait que le monde tourne autour d'elle.

\- Ça ressemble bien à une Serpentard, commenta Harry.

\- Oui, concéda la jeune fille. Mais je te vais te demander de ne plus parler à ma sœur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? Tu aimes te faire manipuler ?

\- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre contre une élève de première année, Daphné.

\- Daphné ? S'indigna-t-elle. Qui t'a permis de...

\- Je ne vais pas t'appeler Greengrass, répondit Harry sans la laisser finir. Vous êtes deux et ça rendrait les choses compliquées. Et comme je le disais, si je veux parler à ta sœur, ce n'est pas ton problème. Elle ne me manipule pas, elle me parle. J'ai le choix de faire ce que je veux de ses conseils, personne ne me force à les suivre !

\- Si tu continues...

\- Si je continues, quoi ? la coupa-t-il, passablement énervé. Tu ne vas plus jamais me parler ? Comme tu ne m'avais jamais parlé avant ? Tu vas essayer de me jeter un sort ? Comme la moitié des Serpentards depuis qu'ils ont compris que c'était plus facile pour eux de gagner la coupe de Quidditch comme ça, plutôt que de faire confiance à Malefoy, parce qu'il est nul ? Faut pas s'étonner si personne n'aime les Serpentards avec une attitude pareille.

\- Pourquoi tu parles avec ma sœur, si tu n'aimes pas les Serpentards ? Essaya Daphné.

\- J'avais compris qu'Astoria essayait de me mener par le bout du nez, elle n'est pas aussi subtile qu'elle voudrait le croire. Je sais bien qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en moque. Elle me manipule, je prends ce qui est bon à prendre, tout le monde en profite, tout le monde est content. C'est pas ça que vous appelez l'amitié chez les Serpentards ? Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai faim, alors je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai besoin d'être au top pour le match de Quidditch de tout à l'heure, parce que tu n'es pas la seule Serpentard qui a besoin d'une leçon aujourd'hui. Bonne journée, _Daphné_.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le Gryffondor se retourna et disparut en direction de la grande salle, laissant son interlocutrice abasourdie et figée derrière lui.

* * *

La fête qui suivit la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait durée jusque tard dans la soirée et la plupart des élèves aux couleurs rouge et or étaient encore confortablement en train de profiter de leur grasse matinée. Harry, le héro de la veille, se leva comme pour une journée de classe, son excitation l'empêchant de rester dans son lit plus longtemps. Il se prépara rapidement pour la journée et, voyant que tous ses amis dormaient encore bruyamment, il descendit dans la salle commune à la recherche d'un visage familier.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un super-héro, se confia Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny.

\- Harry ! S'exclama la jeune fille, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Ginny.

\- Peut-être pas un _super-héro_ , avoua timidement Ginny. Mais tu étais incroyable hier. Tu voles bien d'habitude, mais là, c'était... c'était...

\- J'ai compris Ginny.

\- Non, vraiment ! Quand tu voles, ça semble super naturel, mais plutôt comme si tu te laissais guider par ton instinct... Mais pendant le match, pour la première fois, tu volais avec assurance, comme si tu voulais gagner et que rien ne t'en empêcherait !

\- Et tu as vu tout ça dans ma façon de voler ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Je suis désolée. Je te jure que j'ai compris que tu n'es pas le Survivant des histoires qu'on me lisait quand j'étais petite ! C'est juste que...

\- C'est juste que tu adores voler ? Demanda Harry en dévisageant son amie, qui lui répondit d'un sourire gêné, comme si elle venait de révéler un secret embarrassant. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu voler ?

\- Mes frères ne veulent pas que je vole avec eux parce que je suis une fille, avoua-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est ridicule, nos trois attrapeuses sont des filles !

\- Parce que je suis leur petite sœur alors ! S'énerva-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont idiots ! Ils sont idiots, c'est tout !

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement et devint songeur. Après quelques minutes d'un silence un peu inconfortable et, voyant qu'aucun de ses amis ne se décidait à descendre, il prit une décision.

\- Prends tes affaires, on va manger et après, on va sur le terrain.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Exactement ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je croyais que tu devais réviser avec Hermione ?

\- Hermione dort encore, et tant mieux pour elle. Tu as déjà volé sur un Eclair de Feu ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Ça te dirais ? Demanda Harry.

\- Carrément !

\- Alors ?

\- Je prends mes affaires !

La jeune fille se dirigea au pas de course en direction de son dortoir et Harry fit de même. Le travail pourrait attendre, ce week-end, c'était Quidditch.

* * *

AN : J'ai décidé de continuer à l'instinct. Tant pis pour les plans ! De toute façon, j'ai changé la fin de IPDIE, alors... Comme vous pouvez le voir dans les titres, chaque chapitre d'Impulsion continuera son effet domino sur un autre personnage jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait que tout est en place. Et après, je passerai aux choses sérieuses, je suppose ? On verra.

J'essayerai de sortir un chapitre par semaine en fonction de l'inspiration. Si je n'ai rien sorti en 10 jours, n'hésitez pas à m'insulter par MP ou sur twitter, je le mériterai. Après mes hiatus d'un an, il ne faudrait pas que je retombe dans mes mauvaises habitudes...


	4. Impulsion : Luna

Malheureusement pour Harry, aller voler avec Ginny n'eut pas que des avantages. En rentrant dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de la rouquine, il se retrouva confronté à son meilleur ami, Ron, qui était furieux de voir Harry avec sa sœur. Et il le fit savoir assez bruyamment en accusant celle-ci d'essayer de voler ses amis.

Ginny passa de joyeuse à folle de rage en un temps record et Harry se retrouva au milieu de la dispute, bien malgré lui. Quand la baguette de Ginny se trouva hors de ses robes, Harry se décida à intervenir, mais Rogue choisit ce moment pour apparaître et leur donner une retenue à tous les trois.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée à lustrer des trophées sous la surveillance du concierge, ou plutôt de sa chatte, car le concierge dormait sur sa chaise. Cela laissa le temps à Harry de calmer Ron et un accord de paix fraternel et fragile fut atteint en fin de journée.

* * *

\- Il parait que tu as envoyé se faire voir ma sœur ? Rien que pour ça, tu m'as impressionné Potter !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Astoria, répondit le garçon en question. On ne vous apprend pas à saluer les gens à Serpentard ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? La politesse, c'est bien quand on est en position d'infériorité, expliqua la jeune fille. Alors, de quel conseil le moins minable Potter pourrait avoir besoin aujourd'hui ?

\- Le moins minable ?

\- Je ne peux pas encore t'appeler "le grand Potter". Tu n'as même pas réussi à tenir compte de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois.

\- Hermione a...

\- Et pour le reste ? Le coupa la jeune fille.

\- Le reste ?

\- Je veux parler de la bataille de rouquin d'hier, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ron, soupira Harry. Ron est... Ron, je suppose.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Malheureusement oui, avoua le jeune homme. C'est peut-être un crétin immature, comme l'a dit Ginny, mais c'est mon ami aussi. Et il a fait des efforts avec Hermione...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il l'aide avec le procès contre Malefoy.

\- Le truc avec l'hippogriffe ? Demanda la jeune fille, avant de continuer quand Harry répondit positivement d'un signe de tête. Une perte de temps...

\- Pourtant on a la loi derrière nous, Ron a trouvé un cas...

\- Mais Malefoy a l'argent de son père derrière lui.

\- Alors tout est une question d'argent ? S'indigna Harry. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Payer plus qu'eux ?

\- Peut-être, avoua Astoria. Ou jouer de ton influence.

\- Tu crois que le ministère laissera tout tomber si leur demande gentiment ? Répondit le garçon, visiblement peu convaincu.

\- Non, mais si tu ne demandes pas gentiment ?

\- Je ne vais pas m'attaquer au gouvernement parce que tu me le demandes, Astoria.

\- Qui te parle de faire ça ? Répondit la jeune fille. Tu as dit que tu avais la loi derrière toi, alors il suffit juste que tout le monde le sache.

\- Et je fais ça comment ? Demanda Harry. J'envoie une lettre à la Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- Aucune chance, même si elle vient de toi, une affaire comme ça ne les intéressera pas. Surtout avec Malefoy impliqué. Mais utiliser la presse est une très bonne idée. Tu vois, tu apprends tout seul ! Je crois que ma mission du jour est accomplie. A la prochaine, Potter.

\- Au moins elle sait dire au revoir, commenta le garçon en regardant son interlocutrice disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry se retrouva à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, accompagné de ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Ces deux derniers semblaient peaufiner leur plaidoyer et Harry semblait se noyer sous une montagne de journaux et de revues diverses et variées.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il existait autant de trucs différents dans le monde sorcier, avoua Harry.

\- Il y en a plein oui, confirma Ron. Maman en achète pas mal pour la cuisine... et pour les potins...

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y retrouver là-dedans...

\- Tu cherches quoi exactement, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Un truc sur les animaux, je suppose. Et assez connu aussi.

\- C'est pour nous aider ? S'étonna Hermione. Mais on a fini, Harry !

\- Presque, ajouta Ron.

\- Oui presque...

\- Je vous expliquerai plus en détail quand j'aurai trouvé ce que je cherche, expliqua Harry. Et rien, rien sur les animaux... un catalogue de la ménagerie du Chemin de Traverse, c'est tout...

\- Depuis que Norbert Dragonneau a écrit son encyclopédie sur les animaux fantastiques, il n'y a plus grand chose à dire sur le sujet, répondit la jeune fille. Peut-être quelque chose de moins spécialisé ?

\- Oh, tu cherches un truc comme le Chicaneur ? Commenta Ron, avant de se replonger dans son travail.

\- Le Chicaneur ?

\- Euh, oui. Une fille du village qui nous racontait toujours des histoires sur ses animaux étranges du journal de son père. Loufo... Je veux dire, Luna Lovegood. C'est une amie de Ginny.

\- Elle est à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry.

\- Euh, oui. Elle est à Serdaigle, je crois.

\- Parfait. Je vous laisse, j'ai une Serdaigle à trouver. Je vous retrouve dans la salle commune tout à l'heure.

Harry s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et se lança à la recherche de la jeune fille.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry n'avait pas vraiment avancé dans sa recherche. A vrai dire, il en était encore au point de départ.

Il avait commencé par demander à Ginny qui, un peu peinée, lui expliqua qu'elle avait un peu perdu de vue Luna pendant sa première année. Après avoir erré dans les couloirs pendant un temps qui lui semblait interminable, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas grand monde à l'extérieur de Gryffondor et qu'il n'avait aucune idée où pouvait bien se trouver la salle commune des Serdaigles. Salle commune qu'il n'aurait pas pu ouvrir de toute façon.

Le garçon soupira et pensa que sa mission était peine perdue et qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre le petit-déjeuner du lendemain, quand il vit entrer dans le hall, qu'il occupait de façon stratégique afin de croiser le plus de monde possible, un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle qui revenaient visiblement du terrain de Quidditch. Parmi eux se trouvaient Cho Chang et Harry se sentit rougir.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à s'éloigner, le Survivant prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à parler à la jeune fille. Il se lança au pas de course et l'interpella.

\- Cho ! Cho, excuse-moi !

\- Harry ! Répondit-elle en se retournant, visiblement étonnée. Tu veux me parler ?

\- Euh oui. Je me demandais si je pouvais te parler... seul à seul ?

\- Vraiment ? Euh, d'accord. Vous pouvez partir sans moi ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ses amis qui s'exécutèrent.

\- Voilà euh, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver quelqu'un ?

\- A trouver quelqu'un ?

\- Une fille de Serdaigle...

\- Une fille ? S'étonna-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh oui, marmonna Harry en rougissant. Juste... euh, comment dire. Je voudrais parler à Luna Lovegood à propos d'un article de journal.

\- Ah, Loufoca, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton méprisant. C'est à propos du Chicaneur, je suppose.

\- Oui ?

\- Elle doit surement être encore en train de chercher ses affaires près des cuisines, en dessous de la Grande Salle.

\- Chercher ses affaires ? Demanda Harry.

\- Des filles de sa classe lui cachent, expliqua négligemment la jeune fille.

\- Et... c'est normal ? Personne ne fait rien ?

\- C'est juste une blague, rien de bien méchant.

\- Ah...

\- Bon, si c'est tout, je dois retourner dans mon dortoir.

\- Oui bien sûr, merci Cho.

Harry regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner, un peu dubitatif, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avant de prendre un escalier vers l'étage inférieur. Il ne tarda pas à trouver, après deux intersections, une jeune fille qui semblait perdue et qui se balladait pieds nus.

\- Juste une blague, hein ? Se dit le jeune homme à voix basse avant d'interpeller la petite blonde qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui. Excuse-moi ! Tu es Luna Lovegood, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille en se retournant. Et toi, tu es Harry Potter.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher. Dit-moi, je voudrais te demander si c'était possible d'écrire un article dans le Chicaneur.

Le visage de la jeune fille, jusqu'à lors fatigué et terne, s'éclaira.

* * *

Quand Harry rentra dans sa salle commune, le couvre-feu venait de sonner depuis dix minutes. Heureusement, il ne trouva aucun adulte sur le chemin. A l'intérieur, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. Le premier semblait déçu de ne pas avoir accompagné son ami dans une activité qui devait être intéressante au vu de son retard, la seconde lui passa un savon pour le retard en question.

Harry expliqua sa rencontre et sa conversation avec Luna, ainsi que son intention de publier leur plaidoyer dans le journal, en présentant l'hippogriffe et Hagrid comme des victimes innocentes de la vendetta entre lui et Malefoy.

\- Ce n'est pas la vérité, Harry.

\- Je sais, Hermione. Tu le sais, Ron le sait et Malefoy le sait. Les gens ne le savent pas eux. Je veux juste... présenter les choses à notre avantage. Hagrid est mon ami, j'ai fait de Buck mon ami au début de la leçon. Malefoy s'en est pris à lui juste après. Si les gens décident de faire le lien, tant mieux pour nous non?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry.

\- Ce que je sais moi, c'est que je ne compte pas laisser Malefoy et son père gagner parce qu'ils ont le ministère dans leur poche.

\- Harry a raison, Hermione, ajouta Ron. Papa dit toujours que le père de Malefoy fait des donations juste quand ça l'arrange. Comme quand Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu et que le ministère cherchait ses partisans.

\- Je suppose...

Hermione semblait ennuyée par ce développement, alors Ron se mit en tête de la convaincre en lui contant toutes les choses que sa famille avait bien pu lui dire sur les Malefoy au cours des années. Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et, épuisé de sa journée, commença à somnoler.

\- Tu dors Harry ? Lui demanda une voix familière.

\- Non, non.

\- Ah bien, je me demandais si je devais faire comme avec Hermione et te réveiller.

\- Non, ça va Ginny, merci. Je suis juste... un peu crevé...

\- Alors, tu as trouvé Luna ?

\- Oui, c'était pas facile, mais je l'ai trouvé, répondit-il en souriant, avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu savais que des gens l'appellent Loufoca ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille en grimaçant. Et mon idiot de frère en fait partie.

\- Ron ?

\- Oui, Ron... même si je suppose que j'ai plusieurs frères idiots, ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

Harry s'arrêta de parler pour repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu lors de cette soirée. En voyant le regard si sérieux de son ami, la jeune rousse s'assit sur un des bras du fauteuil, avant de lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, c'est juste que... Tu crois que je suis... superficiel ?

\- Superficiel, s'étonna Ginny. Comment ça ?

\- Comment t'expliquer... J'ai parlé à Cho ce soir et...

\- Elle t'intéresse.

\- Hein ?

\- Cho, elle t'intéresse, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Non, enfin oui, enfin... Oui, elle m'intéressait, mais c'était avant que je lui parle. Je crois qu'elle fait partie des filles qui embêtent Luna. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne la connaissais pas du tout en fait...

\- C'est pour ça que tu penses être... superficiel ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh, Harry, tu es un garçon, bien sûr que tu es stupide ! Se lamenta Ginny.

\- J'avais dit superficiel, s'indigna Harry.

\- C'est la même chose. Mais au moins, dis-toi que tu es mieux que Ron !

\- Venant de toi, je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment...

\- Bien. Bon, moi je vais me coucher et tu devrais en faire autant, parce que je ne viendrais pas te réveiller ! S'exclama la rouquine en pointant sur lui un index accusateur.

\- Oui madame, bien madame !

\- Idiot !

* * *

AN : Pardon d'être en retard après avoir dit que je ne devais pas l'être, mais ce chapitre a été plus compliqué que prévu. Je comptais terminer la troisième année dans ce chapitre, mais Luna s'est mise en travers de mon chemin et elle a amené Cho avec elle ! Bref, j'ai écrit plus de choses que prévu, donc la troisième année se terminera dans le prochain chapitre... ou pas, on verra bien :p

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ont écrit une review. :)


	5. Impulsion : Sirius

Les examens de fin d'année arrivaient et Hermione semblait retrouver les mauvaises habitudes qu'elle avait prises pendant l'année. Heureusement, les regards désapprobateurs d'Harry quand il se faisait tard avait l'effet escomptés et Hermione n'était jamais la dernière à aller se coucher. Mais tout le repos du monde n'aurait pas pu la détendre pendant la journée.

Alors quand, de bon matin, Hermione se trouva sur le pied de guerre à la recherche d'un livre disparu, Harry fut soulagé de voir Hedwige lui apporter un message. Il fut doublement soulagé en lisant le contenu que contenait la lettre.

\- Hermione ?

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle d'un ton agacé.

\- On a gagné ! S'exclama Harry, brandissant sa lettre. Ça vient de Hagrid !

Hermione oublia momentanément la disparition de son livre d'Arithmancie et laissa s'échapper un sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ou presque, avoua le garçon. Le père de Malefoy dit qu'il a perdu trop de temps et d'énergie sur une simple créature, alors il accepte de retirer sa plainte à la condition que Buck soit relâché, puis banni de Poudlard "afin qu'il ne puisse plus causer de tort aux élèves innocents".

\- C'est déjà ça, concéda la jeune fille.

\- Pauvre Hagrid, commenta Ron. C'est dur de perdre son animal de compagnie...

Hermione n'apprécia pas trop le commentaire et le fit savoir d'un soupir frustré, avant de se replonger dans la recherche de son manuel. Ron ne comprit pas immédiatement la réaction de son amie, mais après quelques instants, ses oreilles prirent une teinte écarlate et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Harry le coupa dans son élan.

\- Ron, tu ne vas pas remettre Croûtard sur le tapis ! Il était vieux et pathétique, c'est toi qui me l'a dit et c'était il y a un bout de temps ! Alors oui, il s'est fait manger, c'est triste, mais la vie continue ! Et toi Hermione, continua le jeune homme, un index accusateur tendu vers son amie qui s'apprêtait à l'interrompre, s'il-te-plait, ne recommence pas non plus ! Ne va pas dire que ton chat n'a pas mangé le rat de Ron ! C'est un chat Hermione ! Alors oui, d'autres animaux auraient pu manger Croûtard, mais Pattenrond est le coupable le plus logique. Et de toute façon, même si on l'accuse à tort, ça ne va rien changer à sa vie !

\- Mais Harry...

\- Non. Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? Je vais aller rechercher ma cape d'invisibilité pendant que tout le monde déjeune. Ça me changera les idées.

\- Ta cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Ron t'expliquera, répondit Harry avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Même avec la cape d'invisibilité, Harry préféra attendre l'examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour parler à Hagrid. Celui-ci était à la fois soulagé et attristé de ce développement, mais il remercia ses trois jeunes amis en avouant qu'ils n'auraient pas pu mieux faire.

\- Buck a compris quand je lui ai dit qu'il devrait partir, expliqua Hagrid. Il est très intelligent vous savez. J'ai jusqu'à après-demain pour le relâcher, alors j'attends le dernier moment, bien sûr !

Les trois amis sortirent de l'examen content de leurs performances, mais cette bonne humeur fut vite étouffée par l'épreuve de Potions qui eut lieu l'après-midi. Même si Harry était assez satisfait de son philtre de Confusion, un examen sous la surveillance du professeur Rogue restait tout de même quelque chose d'éprouvant. Le pauvre Neville se retrouva avec le moral au plus bas et tous les encouragements du monde n'arrivaient pas à changer son humeur morose.

Les épreuves s'enchaînèrent et, le matin de la dernière journée, Harry expliqua à Ron et à Hermione son intention d'aller chez Hagrid pour le soutenir moralement et ses deux amis décidèrent de l'accompagner. Après un examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal exemplaire et une épreuve de Divination horrible, mais vite expédiée, le Survivant retrouva ses amis pour le repas du soir, puis ils allèrent tous ensemble, invisibles, chez Hagrid.

* * *

\- Tout va bien Harry ? Demanda l'homme qui marchait devant lui.

Le garçon soupira. Devant lui se trouvait son parrain, Sirius Black, l'homme qui n'avait en fait pas trahi ses parents et qui avait été emprisonné par erreur. Il faisait léviter le professeur Rogue qui se trouvait pour le moment inconscient. Encore devant se tenaient Hermione, puis Ron et le professeur Lupin qui ceinturaient le vrai traître : Peter Pettigrow, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait prétendu être le rat Croûtard.

\- Oui oui, j'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser, avoua le garçon. Je comptais juste aller réconforter Hagrid ce soir, pas avoir révélations sur révélations.

\- J'imagine, répondit son interlocuteur en tournant la tête et, par son manque de concentration, Rogue racla le plafond du tunnel. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, de livrer Pettigrow ?

\- Que vous êtes libre. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il faut le livrer...

\- Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais...

\- Vous êtes mon parrain ?

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui. Et il faudra me parler de mes parents, je crois que l'on a du temps à rattraper tous les deux.

\- Je crois aussi, répondit Sirius en esquissant un sourire, avant de se raviser, hésitant. Mais si tu préfères rester avec ton oncle et ta tante...

\- Non, le coupa Harry. J'adorerai aller vivre avec vous !

\- Vraiment ?

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira de deux façons différentes, de joie et à cause de la lumière qui pointait au bout du tunnel. Harry se mit à sourire à son tour. Après une année difficile, l'avenir d'Harry semblait enfin changer pour le meilleur. Malheureusement, d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité. Le doigt pointé vers la pleine lune, la jeune fille cria.

\- Le professeur Lupin n'a pas pris sa potion ce soir, il va se transformer !

Et, en effet, trois transformations eurent lieu. La silhouette de Lupin se métamorphosa jusqu'à devenir un énorme loup-garou. Il se précipita sur Ron, mais Sirius se transforma en un bond en un grand chien noir et se rua sur son ami. Pettigrow profita de la confusion pour reprendre sa forme de rat et Croûtard disparut dans la nuit.

Le combat entre chien et loup continua quelques instants avec que le premier prennent l'avantage et fasse fuir le second. Sirius, blessé, se mit à sa poursuite.

\- Pettigrow est parti ! Cria Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, il faudrait peut-être accompagner Rogue et Ron au château ? Répondit Hermione.

\- Oui, je suppose.

La jeune fille alla voir si son ami allait bien, tendit que Harry s'approcha de Rogue, qui flottait toujours, quand un gémissement de chien le fit se retourner.

\- Sirius !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, au pas de course, il s'élança dans la direction du bruit. Il arriva rapidement au bord du lac, pour voir son parrain, dans sa forme humaine, recroquevillé sur le sol, essayant de repousser vainement la centaine de détraqueurs qui s'avançaient sur lui.

Le garçon s'arrêta. Il connaissait le sort du patronus qui pouvait sauver son parrain, il s'était entraîné la moitié de l'année pour combattre ses créatures. D'un geste, il sortit sa baguette et la brandit devant lui. Pour réussir ce sort, il fallait penser à un souvenir heureux. Il se concentra alors sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sirius et dans un éclair lumineux, son patronus, un énorme cerf argenté apparut et fondit sur les détraqueurs, les forçant à reculer. Bientôt, ils avaient tous disparu.

Le patronus pencha son museau vers l'homme au sol et celui-ci commença à reprendre des couleurs.

\- Cornedrue ? Dit-il, visiblement perdu. James, c'est toi ?

\- Non, c'est moi, Harry, répondit le garçon en courant à son chevet. Sirius, Pettigrow s'est enfui !

\- Non ! Ce rat est vraiment très fort pour ce qui est de disparaître... Aide-moi à me relever...

Les deux hommes marchèrent ensemble et, à mi-chemin de là où se trouvait Hermione, Ron et Rogue, Harry se décida à parler.

\- Il va falloir fuir, je suppose.

\- Je vais devoir fuir, oui. Mais pas toi.

\- Mais...

\- Harry, ta place est ici.

\- J'ai attaqué le professeur Rogue !

\- Tu trouveras une excuse, tu es le Survivant, ça doit bien servir à quelque chose non ? Moi, je vais me faufiler hors d'ici.

\- Et les détraqueurs, ils ne doivent pas être loin ?

\- Tu les as fait fuir pour le moment. Tu m'as d'ailleurs impressionné Harry, tu es le digne fils de ton père.

\- Merci, répondit le garçon dans un sourire.

\- Vraiment, un patronus n'est pas une magie facile et tu t'en es sorti admirablement.

Harry, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, reste muet. Ils avancèrent en silence et, Harry vit du coin de l'œil une lumière venant de chez Hagrid.

\- Et s'enfuir par le ciel, ça ne serait pas plus simple ? Proposa Harry.

\- Comment ?

\- Dans toute cette agitation, on n'a pas eu le temps de relâcher l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid, on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et pensa à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Pettigrow était en fuite et, comme leur avait expliqué Dumbledore la veille quand ils lui avaient raconté toute l'histoire, toute chance de prouver l'innocence de Sirius avait disparu avec lui. Le ministère aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter la réalité après avoir dépensé tant de moyens à la recherche du parrain de Harry.

Machinalement, le garçon avait avancé vers les donjons et quand il s'en rendit compte, il décida de suivre la décision prise par son subconscient. Il était temps d'aller parler à Astoria.

* * *

AN : Ce chapitre ne voulait pas sortir. Parce qu'il suit le livre de trop près par moment et je n'aime pas du tout faire ce genre de choses. J'ai eu plus d'idées pour la quatrième année que pour celui-ci en l'écrivant. Bref, soyez indulgents.


	6. Impulsion : Astoria

Pardon du retard, tout ça tout ça, mais je pensais vraiment que cette histoire était finie et que j'allais écrire la suite sous un nouveau titre. Mais premièrement, je pense que c'est mieux que je m'arrête ici pour la troisième année. Et deuxièmement, je galère pour la suite...

* * *

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je ne m'attaquerai pas au gouvernement juste parce que tu me le demandais ?

\- Euh, bonjour Potter, répondit la jeune fille de Serpentard, visiblement prise au dépourvu. Je croyais que la politesse c'était important ?

\- Seulement quand on est en position d'infériorité, lui répondit-il en lui renvoyant ses propres paroles. Alors, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui oui...

\- Et si je te disais que c'était justement ce que je voulais faire : m'attaquer au gouvernement ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille, toujours un peu déboussolé par la nouvelle attitude de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu veux la version longue ou la version très longue ?

\- Euh...

\- Parfait, suit-moi, je connais une salle de classe qui n'est plus utilisée pas loin, tu vas avoir besoin d'une chaise.

* * *

Harry choisit la version très longue et la jeune fille ne put rien faire d'autre qu'écouter et subir toutes les révélations qu'Harry venait à peine de digérer. Une fois son histoire terminée, le couvre-feu était déjà passé et la salle de classe dans laquelle les deux élèves s'étaient réfugiées n'était éclairée que par la lumière de la Lune, encore presque pleine.

Astoria ne savait pas par où commencer. Même si elle prétendait tout savoir (et qu'elle savait pas mal de choses sur les relations humaines, pensa-t-elle fièrement), la jeune fille se sentait complètement dépassée par les événements.

\- Alors c'est ça de vivre une de tes aventures ? demanda-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit le jeune garçon. Mais ça c'est juste la partie Gryffondor de l'aventure où on fonce tête baissée... je dois bien dire que maintenant que je dois réfléchir aux conséquences et faire parler le Serpentard qui est en moi, j'ai un peu plus de mal...

\- Parce que tu as du Serpentard en toi ? se moqua Astoria, contente de retrouver un sujet de conversation où elle se sentait plus à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry sans même sourciller. Le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard, mais je lui ai dit non à cause de Malefoy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Tu... tu aurais dû être à Serpentard ?

\- J'aurais pu... mais je préfère Gryffondor. Les plans machiavéliques, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, tu te rappelles ?

\- Je suis désolée Harry, mais ce que m'as dit est tellement...

\- Inattendu ? Incroyable ? Complètement dingue ?

\- Oui.

\- Bienvenue dans ma vie, Astoria. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est trop gros Harry, tu n'arriveras jamais à faire innocenter ton parrain tout seul...

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il. Donc je devrais faire quoi ? Ecrire un autre article dans le Chicaneur ?

\- Peut-être, hésita la jeune fille. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant...

\- Et si je demandais de l'aide à un adulte ? Le père de Ron travaille pour le ministère et il pourrait affirmer que le rat de Ron a vécu bien trop longtemps pour être un rat ordinaire ?

\- Non, il faudrait directement demander à quelqu'un de haut placé.

\- Genre Fudge ? Non merci, l'année dernière, il a arrêté Hagrid parce qu'il fallait que le public "pense" que le ministère faisait son travail. Et puis il est dans la poche de Malefoy...

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Je suis désolé Astoria, répondit Harry. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas le temps ce soir de te raconter ma deuxième année en détail. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais présent quand Hagrid s'est fait arrêter.

\- Pas Fudge alors. Tu peux demander au père de Ron s'il connait quelqu'un de haut placé et de confiance ?

\- Je suppose, soupira le jeune garçon. Et l'article ?

\- J'attendrai un peu, je pense...

\- Très bien. Merci Astoria.

\- Maintenant il va falloir se faufiler et prier de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard.

\- Se faufiler, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi faire ? Dit-moi, ça te dirai de vivre une de mes aventures ?

Voyant que la jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, Harry sortit de sa poche un grand morceau de tissu chatoyant et le passa autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Surprise, celle-ci baissa les yeux pour examiner ce nouveau développement et se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus rien, pas même son propre corps.

\- Une cape d'invisibilité ! Incroyable !

\- Plutôt cool, hein ? sourit Harry en voyant l'excitation de la jeune fille.

\- Euh oui, plutôt cool, marmonna Astoria, les joues rosissant légèrement.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune ?

\- Tu sais où c'est au moins ? répondit-elle, visiblement sceptique.

\- Bien sûr, je l'ai visitée l'année dernière ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter ma deuxième année. Une autre fois peut-être... Allez, viens, je te raccompagne.

* * *

Heureusement, le chemin vers le dortoir des Serpentards se fit sans encombre et bientôt Harry et Astoria se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la salle commune de la jeune fille. Harry retira la cape d'autour de la jeune fille et celle-ci sembla apparaître de nulle part au milieu du couloir.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Par contre tu m'excuseras si je ne t'accompagne pas à l'intérieur. Déjà parce que je dois moi aussi aller me coucher, mais aussi parce que je suppose que ta sœur t'attends avec impatience et que même si normalement je ne raterai cette discussion pour rien au monde, je vais quand même m'abstenir...

\- Oh non, Daphné va me tuer !

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu étais avec moi, comme ça elle essayera de me tuer moi ?

\- Oh Harry, elle nous tueras tous les deux, répondit Astoria. Mais je suppose que c'est ce que je vais faire. Bonne nuit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit Astoria. Au fait ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'appelles Harry maintenant, je suppose que je ne suis plus aussi nul que ça ?

\- Peut-être, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. Maintenant va-t-en et arrêter de me parler, je ne peux pas te voir et j'ai l'impression de parler tout seule et d'être folle.

\- Bonne nuit Astoria, répéta Harry, le ton moqueur.

\- Bonne nuit, Potter.

\- Potter ?

\- Potter !

\- Pas Harry ?

\- Potter !

\- Passe le bonjour à ta sœur de ma part, Greengrass.

\- Très drôle...

La jeune fille murmura le mot de passe, puis entra dans sa salle commune et Harry entendit des voix s'élever. Apparemment, Daphné avait bien attendu sa sœur. Le jeune garçon sourit avant de retourner et de prendre la direction de son lit le plus furtivement possible, en se disant que même si sa quatrième année n'avait pas encore commencée, elle semblait déjà bien remplie.


End file.
